


Shadyside

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Character(s), Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spin the Bottle, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Cyrus and T.J come home from college with a few friends, starting to get intimate before getting interrupted by a few of their friends.
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Amber/Cyrus Goodman, Amber/T. J. Kippen, Buffy Driscoll & T. J. Kippen, Buffy Driscoll/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Cyrus Goodman, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Cyrus Goodman & Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman, Jonah Beck/T. J. Kippen, T. J. Kippen/Andi Mack, T. J. Kippen/Marty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

As his biological father's house came into sight, Cyrus Goodman grinned. It had been months since he had been home and away from the tight space of his two person dorm and back in his comfortable double bed. The first few days of their vacation would be spent relaxing, since his father and step-mother would still be out of town on an unavoidable business meeting.

One they tried many times to get out of, when they heard their son was coming home and bringing more than just his long-term boyfriend, TJ Kippen. Who despite numerous arguments that stemmed from their equally dominating personalities when it came to things they were passionate about, had been their son's beloved often doting boyfriend since Middle School.

The tires screeched on the asphalt while coming to a slow stop just beside the nature strip. Cyrus leaned out the window, placing a pale arm against the warm red paintwork of his boyfriend's sleek car. A warm smile spread across his face as he took in that sweet, slightly cinnamony Shadyside air. Relief washed over Cyrus like a tidal wave, and he melted under the warm summer sun. Already he felt home, like he couldn't leave if he stepped out of TJ's car.

He got a jolt when there was a loud thud just behind him and a pair of feet touched the asphalt. Without back doors, passengers had to jump from TJ's car. Not that he liked it. Cyrus looked over to one of Shadyside's two new guests; his University best friends Cameron and David. The latter being his roommate and the former being Cyrus's political classes 'rival', who loved teasing Cyrus heavily.

His dorm roommate David, who like Cyrus was Jewish, had been fairly insistent on coming on this trip. Cyrus had no idea why since his father wanted to spend summer vacation at their beach house on some remote island off the coast, but here was his curly-haired friend scratching his pointy nose. David wore a dark hoodie and skinny jeans, looking far too hot to have such a wide grin on his face. He slung a bag over his shoulder and stepped onto the nature strip waiting for the rest.

Then there was Cameron, tallest of the four but almost as lanky as Cyrus. They were similar in too many ways, from their politics to dorky attitude, as well as a lazy but semi-formal dress sense. For once Cameron decided to shave his tiny stach and clean up for the vacation. His bag looked much smaller than David's, which helped with the weight. He didn't have to hunch over just getting it out of the car. Not that he would admit to have convinced Cyrus to use some of his luggage space in order to keep said bags light.

After a day of straight driving, the four got inside pretty quickly and collapsed in the den. Cyrus was very happy to see his pingpong table was still standing and nobody had chosen to sell it on him. Though it was coated in a thin layer of dust. Apparently his step-mother wasn't fond of cleaning his things.

"I thought you said that your house was clean? Cyro…" Cameron smirked, looking around the mess of a den.

"It is usually!" Cyrus snapped at him, grabbing a nearby cloth and wiping down his table. There were some boxes and junk of his parents' that they'd thrown into the room for storage. His old desk had even been vacated down. They must have done something to his mini office. "Ugh, I hate when they touch my stuff…"

An amused David smirked evilly at his roommate. "Well, der! You only like when Teej touches your stuff…"

TJ thought about coming to Cyrus' aid, but he couldn't deny that. College had been more or less a free fuck ticket for the couple, exploring each other intimately. The boys giving into every naughty middle school fantasy they ever had. So instead, he picked up a paddle and offered a game to David. When the first ball touched his paddle and went bouncing over the net, TJ's smirk showed itself. "So like you and Cameron behind closed doors?"

"You wish baller boy…" David snorted, while giving himself a playful grope. "This puppy? Full and ready for the ladies only…"

"Yeah, curly-boy doesn't deserve any of this," Cameron added, palming the length of his cock. Cyrus' eyes followed his hand down, watching the hand ease over a long path. Right down along his thigh. "Ladies only, bro."

Cyrus snorted louder then David had, rolling his eyes at Cameron.

"Cause a straight boy says what he did at Aidan's party…" Cyrus smirked, remembering the party TJ's friend had thrown off campus. The pingpong came to a slow stop while he spoke, "You were begging me back to your bed all night."

"Not like you weren't tempted… going on about how hot I was and feeling me up." Cameron responded, causing TJ's mouth to drop and the boy to look over at his boyfriend. Cyrus hadn't mentioned that. Cameron was unaware of TJ's piercing stare as he leaned close to Cyrus, causing the boy to fall back on the couch with a nervous shiver; Cyrus pressed back into his chair when Cameron walked two fingers up his chest. "But you're a loyal puppy for TJ,"

TJ crossed his arms watching in silence as Cameron touched his boyfriend. His face was unreadable.

Cameron leaned in with a quick glance over at TJ, a smirk touching his lips. His lips drew closer to Cyrus, hovering only an inch apart. Warm breath washed over Cyrus' pink lips, that puckered in nervously. The Jewish boy gulped, even, the closer Cameron became. There was a heavy silence between them all.

David watched with keen interest, TJ watched coldly. However, the basketball captain couldn't deny this was arousing him. Cyrus was cute when nervous, pinned under a hot teenage boy.

"Looks like Cy was into you back then… Should have told me, that would have been a pretty fun bed to share, guys," He said with a smooth tone, cutting through the tension. "He'd be cute pinned between us."

Cameron smirked over at the obviously jealous boyfriend. His slight ego couldn't help him, and he decided to tease the only one in his politics class that could give him a run for his money. "Wanna watch me pound your boyfriend, Teej? Could do right now if you want?"

"Show some class, Cam!" David cut in, saving TJ momentarily from yelling 'YES'. He stepped up with a grin, "Prove you can kiss a boy first before you go banging him!"

"Oooh, you volunteering Dah-veed…" Cameron purred, teasingly.

David snorted, pointing at Cyrus. "Him, dumbass. I don't want to ruin the thought of kissing someone with your untalented lips."

Flipping him off, Cameron turned to TJ. "Well Teej… wanna see us kiss? My lips all over your boyfriends…"

"Just kiss him, Cam. Don't make this a kiss contest," TJ's lips curled upwards. He was enjoying the view, though, and Cameron making out with Cyrus was bound to be hot. He cut a glance at his boyfriend. He was nervous. But not against the idea, having not pulled away from Cameron.

"Seems, your boyfriend wants this…" Cameron grinned at Cyrus, as he reached out and pulled the boy closer. One of his hands coming to a rest on Cyrus's hip to stop the thinner boy from backing out.

Cyrus felt a gentle hand on his cheek guide him closer, and not a moment later his lips touched Cameron. Their lips were thin and soft, pressed together lightly and broke apart every few seconds for tiny smooches. Slow at first, being tender together as Cameron weighed down on the boy. Both leaned into each other, finding a rhythm with the others' lips. Eyes closing with every kiss shared between the pair. Soon enough they were making out with a tender passion, deepening their kiss as Cyrus melted beneath Cameron. He could feel TJ watching from the table. His other hand moving down to Cyrus's side, Cameron pulled Cyrus against him with a moan, then slipped his tongue against the Jewish boy's lips. They hesitated, thinking about his relationship with TJ, before parting and allowing Cameron's tongue to push inside and explore. With Cyrus wrapping his arms around Cameron's neck as he kissed back just as passionately. His boyfriend was beginning to get jealous however, as he watched Cyrus and Cameron sharing a sweet looking look every time their kiss broke for a second.

"You called that kissing?" TJ's voice cut through the moment, though if any attention were on him, one would have seen him adjusting himself just before.

"Oh yeah…" David smirked, running his hand through his curls. That was a kiss alright.

Cameron flipped TJ off cockily while making out with his boyfriend, tongue shoved down Cyrus' throat. Roughly pressing their lips and moaning into Cyrus. The nervous boy's arms had already wrapped around his neck. Not letting go for a moment as he hungrily kissed Cameron.

"That's not a kiss, this is a kiss,"

Despite the dorky statement, TJ grabbed David's shirt and forced him close. Their lips met with a fierce passion, locked together by flames of desire. It took a long moment before their lips parted, only to be pressed together again hard, making out beside the ping pong table. While he wasn't entirely interested in making out with a dude, David considered him open enough to experience it and be able to enjoy it without changing his sexuality, so kissed back. Surprising TJ a little, who began kissing a little hungrier.

TJ relinquished his grip on David's collar, instead his hands slipped to the boy's waist. Pressing their bodies together as they kissed, each releasing a low moan when their cocks touched.

"Damn Cy, seems like TJ and David are competing with us after all…" Cameron purred, breaking the kiss to watch Cyrus blush a little before pressing their lips together once more. Their bodies close enough that he could feel Cyrus's enjoyment.

Cyrus nodded very slowly, as his eyes flicked between them. TJ wrapped around the short boy, leaned over as they roughly kissed, then back at Cameron's chocolate eyes swirling with flakes of desire. A nervous but too eager hand snaked down between their bodies to his desire. Closing around Cameron's cock, "Yeah… k-ki-kiss me again…"

"Who said I planned on stopping?" Cameron purred, as he pulled Cyrus's body even closer in order to passionately and hungrily make out with the boy who liked to joke that he was a 'big spoon'.

David's hands roamed TJ's chest while kissing him, sliding under his loose tee to feel his ripped muscles. A moan slipped through his lips and into TJ, moments before a tongue suddenly entered him. Shocked, David pulled back. His breathing grew heavy. That was hot and fun, just didn't expect it from a boy. However, David quickly grabbed the hem of TJ's shirt and yanked it up over his head. Peeling it off the basketballer before throwing it to the floor.

TJ was lean with a muscular frame, a chiselled six-pack leading a sexy path down along his chest. David instantly ran a finger through his short treasure trail, over TJ's belly button then through the cavern that formed his abs. Teasingly while they made out with a passion, he caressed TJ's pecs. Palming over the muscles and feeling the older boy's heart beat fast. A thumb brushed against TJ's birthmark without concern, then slipped down and pinched a nipple.

Gasping into the kiss as David teased his chest, TJ leaned down harder on him. Only for a few seconds before the kiss broke again. David tried to lean back up but TJ pulled back and copied the same. Tugging David's hoodie off to reveal his own ripped chest. A little bulkier despite his shorter frame but with sexy defined muscles. TJ pulled him back by the hair, cranining David's neck forcing his lips apart while towering over him. His tongue entered the boy before their lips connected, as with their bare chests coming together in a sexual mixture of abs and sweat. Both boys crotches thrust out into each other, rubbing together like angry stags bucking heads together. Both feeling up, groping at each other as their kiss intensified.

Cameron found himself moaning at the view. David was straight but happily submitted to TJ. But that being said he had his own boy to focus on, pinned beneath him with a hand closed over his dick. Grinding into Cyrus' palm, Cameron let out a low groan of pleasure. His own hand snaked down into Cyrus' jeans, taking the boy off guard when it slipped down beside his dick going right for Cyrus' balls. They were large and soft, squishy in Cameron's hand.

"Ohhhhh god, Cameron! Yo-you're squeezing too hard!" Cyrus thrashed around with a deep moan, struggling as pleasure washed over his entire body.y

Cameron lightened his grip slightly, wanting this to feel good and not hurt the dorkier boy, while purring into said boy's ear. "It fits my hand perfectly…"

With a sigh of relief, Cyrus' hand squeezed down on Cameron's lengthy cock. He couldn't even stroke it all without bending to one side, "This doesn't… I'd ne-need both,"

"Mmm, just wait until you feel it down your throat…" Cameron whispered lustfully, before pulling Cyrus into a deep lust filled kiss to stop him from answering.

TJ perked an eyebrow and went to pull away, only for David to force their lips back. So he groaned and leaned down to cup David's soft little ass before picking him up around his waist. TJ forced him to wrap around his waist. They stumbled closer to the couch and found the one spot not occupied by Cameron and Cyrus. Sitting beside the pair shamelessly humping down into each other's while sharing heated kisses. David leaned into it more than ever. While he doubted that he would do much more with guys after whatever happened today but knowing University was the time to experiment like this, David decided to take TJ Kippen for everything the gay guy had. It helped that TJ wasn't an unattractive guy, just looking to score off of him. He had enough of those offers.

After a sweet little kiss, Cameron pulled away with a strand of saliva hanging between him and Cyrus. It snapped when his lips curled, "How about we go further than kissing, man?"

"L-Like what…" Cyrus blushed, looking over at his boyfriend nervously. Wondering if he could really be sexual with someone other than his long-term loving boyfriend.

Cameron pushed Cyrus into the couch with one hand then slipped down on him. There was a dark look in those eyes positively flooded with sexual desire, and a quick lick of the lips while going down on Cyrus. Knees lowered onto the floor before Cameron followed down, then planted a small kiss on Cyrus' chest. The Jewish boy was breathing fast and already his eyes betrayed knowledge. Knowing where this was going but saying nothing. Tenderly he marked a path down on the younger boy, kissing until his lips finally came into contact with Cyrus' belt.

After quickly throwing the silly belt away with its Texas buckle, Cameron showed off his skills by undoing Cyrus' pants with his teeth. Unclasping then taking the zip between his teeth and pulling Cyrus' pants open. His face was met by a waft of sweet musk, and a twitching member trapped in tight black Calvin Klein trunks begging for escape.

"Well hello there you sexy thing," Cameron kissed the tip over the fabric. It was warm on his lips.

David and TJ found themselves smirking at the view, with TJ the one to speak up. "Cause straight guys call it that. Got something to tell us, Cammy?"

Cameron rolled eyes while licking along Cyrus' thin cock. His tongue flicked the head before swiftly taking the waistband between his teeth and swiftly pulling it down to reveal the six and a half inches resting against Cyrus' waist. "In case you hadn't guessed, I'm bi, dumbass… And this is the only cock I want, but maybe yours can interest me after,"

Cyrus was a surprising size, bigger than they'd all thought. Except for TJ. Though he was slim and pale down there like the rest of his body, with a light pink tip that faded into the shaft perfectly. His circumcised cock twitched at the attention, flaring up as Cameron's tongue explored it. At the base of his cock was a small bush of dark wild curls wrapping around like a garden path to his balls, which hung low cupped above his underwear.

The tall boy's tongue ran the length of it a few more times, making Cyrus moan with absolute pleasure.

TJ's body tensed up from the sight, having his boyfriend being pleasured by another boy had him both envious and turned on.

"He tastes good, Teej," Cameron purred before taking the head between his lips. Slowly he went down on the cock, letting it slide down along his slick tongue. Curling around Cyrus' sexy shaft while sucking him off.

"You think I don't know that?" TJ smirked. "I've been tasting that sexy shaft since Middle School."

Glaring, Cameron bobbed up and down faster. Taking Cyrus deep down his throat, allowing the cock to force deep inside him and stretch the passage of his throat. No gag reflex worked wonders for sucking dick, and Cyrus who squirmed and cried out in utter passion seemed to love it. "Lucky."

"Damn right." TJ simply smirked, while turning his attention back to the Jewish boy he was paired with. Cupping David's cheek, the basketballer pulled him down into another deep kiss.

David chuckled at the arguing while he reached between his and TJ's bodies. His hand found the boy's meaty cock and squeezed it tightly. So thick between his slim fingers. Stroking TJ's cock as they made out slowly, David let out a moan and his tongue. Swirling inside TJ's mouth with pure passion. The kiss breaking moments later when David noticed that TJ's gaze was on Cyrus.

"Maybe I should give this some attention…" David purred, giving TJ's cock a firm squeeze. "As you watch your boyfriend getting his cock sucked…"

"I wouldn't mind training your throat, hot stuff!" TJ purred into David's ear, making him shiver.

David snorted once he calmed himself, before smirking and purring himself "You can have my hand big boy… the only throat being trained will be yours… I plan on letting you taste every inch."

TJ ran his ear around David's earlobe. "You're lucky I love throating dick. Just don't touch my ass and we're sweet,"

"If that ass is vacant… no promises." David smirked, before grabbing TJ's face and pulling him closer for another passionate kiss. Each trying to dominate the other as their sexual hunger grew.

Nobody was prepared for what came next. None of them could be, wrapped up in their own tangle of lust and passion roaming each other's sexy bodies with such lust that the world drowned out around them. The door opened swiftly without a sound, allowing a quick figure to sweep through the hallway with no cause for concern. Their only warning was the squeak of sneakers against the polished wooden floor before she came to a screeching halt that froze each of the four boys to their very cores. A tense silence filled the air, thick enough to cut with a knife.

Buffy Driscoll had entered the Goodman household.

Taking in the view, the Black girl was slanted onto one side, shifting her weight as she stared at two shirtless boys sitting on each other, while another boy bobbed between her best friend's legs. A slim smirk crossed Buffy's lips as she took a very quick photo. "Whoa…"

"B-Buff.." Cyrus began, beginning to freak out as one of his best friends stood there as he was getting blown. "Oh f-fuck…"

Jonah entered behind her hand in hand with none other than Andi, squeezing her tightly in shock when he froze. Luxuriously green eyes sparkling as he saw Cyrus' cock between Cameron's lips. The Asian girl watching as Cameron's mouth moved up and down the length, giving her an insight to just how big Cyrus's cock was. Information she had neve expected.

"Um…" Andi stared blankly. Her mind didn't know how to process any of this. Cyrus Goodman naked and being sexual, was not something she wanted to experience. Yet it was right in front of her.

"Cam-! Wh-why are you here!" Cyrus snapped, feeling a pit in his stomach trying to swallow his arousal whole. The boy hating how his cock was reacting to having been seen by Andi, Buffy and Jonah.

All three of his best friends now knew what it looked like.

"Y-you uh… invited us to come and hang out with you and TJ? Remember?" Buffy smirked, loving that she had caught the couple in the middle of a foursome. Slightly shocked that Cyrus and TJ weren't with each other but enjoying the hot view either way. Cyrus Goodman might not be on her, 'to see naked' list, but live sex between decently looking people was always a interesting kind of hottness.

"Hey, hey, it's okay baby…" TJ leaned in and kissed Cyrus' cheek. "Just look at Jonah, already rocking a hardon,"

It only got better when Marty ran giggling into the scene, and took a rather long moment to notice anything. When he did, the runner boy's eyes went wide and he tensed up. Everyone could see the thing swinging loose in his shorts jump.

"Why's everyone standing around with their jaws dropped? J-dawg remove his shirt again?" Marty questioned. Grinning however, when he finally noticed what was going on. "Oh hell yeah! Goodman getting luckyyyy…"

TJ's smirk couldn't be wider as he shoved David off him. The boy got to his feet and strutted over and hooked a finger into Marty's shorts before pulling him away from Buffy with a smirk. One hand clasped the runner's toned little ass with a good squeeze, before pulling into a very heated kiss. Marty kissed back without hesitation, making out as one hand roamed TJ's sexy abs passionately like they had once before in the showers.

"Borrowing this," He told Buffy.

Buffy smirked at her boyfriend, before winking. "Go for it, make sure you bring him back in good condition though!"

"Once I'm done with this ass," TJ squeezed it tight, making Marty moan like a slut, "There's no promises."

"Oh, you will love it…" Buffy winked, leaning over to purr something in TJ's ear. "He loves taking toys back there…"

TJ smirked, pulling Marty away as they traded tongues, happily making out with the sexy runner. Caressing his smooth skin while getting worshipped. They got pinned to a wall, while Andi and Jonah were watching in awe. Their fingers grew slack and broke apart, hanging limp on either side of their bodies.

"Seems like we are still going to hang out with you Cy, afterall!" Buffy smirked, watching as her boyfriend and Cyrus's made out like sex-crazed high schoolers. "Heyyyyy, Andi… I've always wanted to try out your stud…"

"Fucking go for it!" Jonah moaned, unblinking. The teen having had numerous dreams about having sex with Buffy over the years, mainly ones where she dominated his body and made him her sexual slave.

"But Jonah…" Andi's voice trailed off.

Buffy pulled Jonah into her and peeled off the sexy boy's tight shirt, revealing his tanned muscular chest to everyone in the room.

Cyrus shut his eyes at the view, throbbing as his balls churned over a hot load. The view of Jonah's detailed abs and dark nipples, combined with Cameron hungrily deepthroating his cock was too much. "FUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Now that he was free from TJ, David decided to move over to his roommate. Deciding to torture him a little.

"Well if you really want that…" As Cyrus's eyes widened, David slammed their lips together for a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god…"

Cyrus moaned out, eyes struggling to focus on his roommate when he noticed that Andi's eyes were still focused on him. Despite Jonah and Buffy having moved off to one side of the den. He closed his eyes, kissing David with a lustful passion, feeling the boy's hand roam his chest and Cameron resume taking long bobs on the length of his cock. Cyrus moaned into those rough lips as his back arched up, every fibre of his being tingling with waves of pleasure.

His cock felt amazing against the walls of Cameron's tight throat, pulsating and dripping such sweet precum. His tongue coiled around it, helping to work the Jewish boy's shaft and bring him closer to the edge. Fucked down onto it by Cyrus' eager hand.

"I'm sooooo close! Keep s-sucking my dick, Cameron, deepthroat it!" Cyrus couldn't stop himself, tugging the short brown hair to force Cameron deeper on his dick. Pressing the older boy's nose into his ripe-smelling crotch. "Uuuungh, I'm cumming!"

However, Cameron overpowered him. He pulled off quickly once it started to squirm in his throat, just in time for steamy white cum to shoot forth from Cyrus' cock. Coating his shirt with hot cum, ropes of it sinking into the fabric. Cyrus clenched his eyes shut then grabbed his shirt, pulling it up then taking it between his teeth. This allowed the rest of his cum to paint his pale white body.

He sighed as it calmed down, drooling warm spunk into his belly button. "So much cum… S-so hot…"

"Yeah, it is hot! Look at you shoot, bro, you damn well coated yourself!" Cameron exclaimed with an excited grin. Quickly he was licking across Cyrus' smooth flesh collecting cum on his tongue. The sticky sweetness rolled down his throat. "You'd drown me if that was in my throat."

"Fuck yeah! I've never shot that much!" David agreed before he too dived in running his tongue through a puddle of Cyrus' cum. Swallowing the hot sweetness with a dirty moan. "No homo…"

"Oh please, you're total homo." Cameron teased, swiping a little more cum from the puddle.

David growled while lapping up Cyrus' warm spunk, loving the taste as it trickled down his tongue. He worshipped Cyrus with his tongue beside Cameron, both flicking so close to his cock but so far. Then he nodded with a low whisper. "That girl's watching us… think she wants Cy's cum?"

"W-what?" Cyrus asked nervously looking at Andi who did seem fixated on the sight.

Cameron pulled away and moved to Andi's side where he took her hand. She allowed herself to be guided over to her friend and instinctively kneeled down staring at his ropes of cum. Andi licked it up with David, moaning despite herself. She was on total lust-auto pilot. Andi lapped at his puddle slowly, unblinking while she tasted him, running her tongue the full length of Cyrus' thin chest until reaching a nipple. There, her mouth closed around a nub.

"She's horny for you…" Cameron grinned.

"I- I'm gay!" Cyrus squirmed, finding a girl's mouth on his body unpleasant. But he didn't push her away, simply groaning as she pleasured him with David.

"Hi Gay, I'm David," David chuckled before joining Andi at his nipples. Sinking his teeth into the pale pink flesh, trapping it between them. He lightly nibbled, though a hand began to caress Cyrus' body and rub the cum in.

"That was fucking lame…" TJ called out.

Cameron leaned over and smacked TJ's ass with a chuckled, "Like you're any better, Crocodile Dundee… Oh, everyone I don't know yet, I'm Cameron and that's David. We're these dorks' roommates,"

Marty wrapped his legs tighter around TJ to teasingly keep him away from the new guy. His dark eyes looked the boy up and down with keen interest, while tracing TJ's bare spine. Cameron was quite a good looking boy and that bulge in his jeans looked rather heavy. It gave Marty an idea that could get him closer to seeing that that boy was packing. So he purred at the others while pressing his dick hard into TJ's chest, crawling a little higher on him.

"Hey! How about we play the classic! Spin the bottle! We could pair up, kiss and fuck or stuff!" He suggested with a proud grin on his face, and a TJ tongue against his chiselled abs.

"Spin the Bottle? Really?" Buffy asked with amusement at her boyfriend.

"It's fuckin' fun!" Marty purred at her. "If you had stayed running, you would have been invited to loads."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him, both as a warning of the implication and curiosity out of what she had missed after joining the basketball team. She slowly untangled herself from Jonah, whose head was buried in her neck nibbling and sucking away, moving to her bag which lay abandoned at the doorway. Slowly she removed a water bottle from it and came back into the group. Everyone slowly filled into a space around the ping pong table.

Cyrus and Andi kept awkwardly glancing at each other and the further he moved away the move she inches towards him. Cameron kept a good grip on Cyrus' ass, squeezing the soft tiny cheek in his hand. David stood with his hands in his pockets and a wide grin on his face admiring the others; He was particularly drawn to Buffy and her dominant attitude. He liked strong girls. Marty refused to climb off TJ, opting to hungrily suck face with the hunky boy. Buffy had to drag Jonah over by the crotch to get him to react to the situation.

"Sooo how are we doing this? You get pointed at and we kiss?" Buffy asked as she laid the bottle in the middle of the table.

"That is the normal rule of Spin the Bottle, isn't it." Cameron smirked, surprising and earning a grin from the black girl.

"But that's not going to be all for us, is it?" TJ said joining in. He didn't want just a kiss, not after seeing his boyfriend shooting his load, with his hands sinking down onto Marty's soft ass.

Marty grinned widely. "Damn right it's not going to be all! Maybe you get three minutes to do whatever you want with whoever you land on."

"And what can we do in three minutes?"

"Anything you two agree on." Marty smirked, giving a wink.

Buffy, widely grinning at her slutty not-so-straight boyfriend, pushed the bottle towards Marty. "Okay. Well since this is your idea, you can go first."

"Oh hell yeah!" Marty grinned, grabbing the bottle and without any kind of waiting, spun it. When the bottle came to a stop, all eyes followed with Marty's grin turning into a sly smirk when he saw it was Cameron. "Oooooh, the new guy…"

Marty was brimming with excitement. Fate was kind in choosing Cameron moments after he was perving on the older hunk, and he may be able to get the first look at that heavy-looking dick just itching to be let out. At last he climbed away from a gabby TJ and almost crawled along the table to get at Cameron. He giggled as Cameron stumbled a little in surprise at the hunger, but reached out dragging him closer by the collar.

"Cam, was it?" He purred low, his ass wiggling like a dog wagging its tail. It took all Buffy had not to smack it. "I want that dick in my throat. 'Kay?"

Cameron glanced at the others. All of them stared back like lustful teenagers would. Many of them crave a view at the new boy's cock. Cyrus especially curious. "Uh, go for it?"

Getting down to his knees before Cameron, Marty's talented fingers had Cameron's pants down around his ankles in seconds. Leaving him only in Calvin Klien boxer briefs supporting a heavy tent, trapping a cock ready to snap the fabric. "Daaaaaaaaamn this is big!"

He didn't hesitate in pulling down Cameron's underwear and letting the thick cock slap him in the face when it sprung free. It smelled ripe, in need of a wash. Marty looked down the impressive length of it, watching as the shaft pulsed, flaring up the thick mushroom head. It was dark pink and drooling already. Around the base a dark jungle of sweaty pubes; Marty licked his lips just thinking about getting down there. Marty spat hard on the dick, then used a hand to stroke it all in. Pumping Cameron's meaty cock with a moan, squeezing the shaft.

Once it was all slick he spat on it again before downing Cameron's dick. Marty's tongue coiled around it while swallowing down the girthy prick, sliding it down his throat until gagging. He pulled back to the tip, flicking at it before pushing down again. No luck, Marty gagged.

"Ugh," He pulled off with a wet pop, "Fuck my face! Make me deepthroat it!"

"Hell yeah," Cameron took Marty by the hair and jammed it down the boy's throat. Easing down the wet tunnel with a grunt, ignoring it as the runner gagged. He stopped once Marty's nose was buried into his crotch and both hands were on his ass keeping him there. "Shiiiiit this boy can suck! Tight throat!"

Marty gagged and moaned on the cock, letting it slide in and out of his mouth. Lapping at Cameron while the older boy used short hard thrusts to punish his throat. But only a few bobs into it, Cameron pulled it out and slapped Marty with his dick.

"Time's up, cocksucker…"

Though disgruntled having to give up Cameron's dick, Marty said nothing as Cameron slipped it back into his underwear before he stepped up and span the bottle. Round and around it went, slowing down slowly until finally… Jonah Beck gasped.

"W-wait i've never-!" He gulped. Cameron seemed to like the thought of the young handsome boy with cute dimples. "Can we just, uh, try… kissing?"

Cameron simply grinned as he grabbed onto Jonah and pulled the boy up towards him. Their lips quickly met. Jonah sheepishly leaned away, but Cameron's fingers crept into his hair and forced Jonah close. Making out with the boy hard, dominating him. And as he pulled Jonah's head back, forcing tongue down into his mouth, Cameron let out a moan. His free hand moved right down to clasp the singer's soft ass, a toned little bubble butt squishy to the touch.

Jonah slowly warmed up, melting against those warm lips. A moan even escaped him and one hand took on a mind of its own, beginning to caress Cameron's shoulder. Their kiss deepend with sweetness and lust; Jonah's tongue prodded outwards to explore, getting accepted inside. Both tongues swirled around lazily, getting into Jonah's first male kiss.

Cyrus watched on, loathing Cameron for stealing that kiss.

With a whole minute to go he snapped, "Okay! Time's up! S-stop kissing!"

"Seems Cy is jealous…" Cameron purred to Jonah, as he slowly broke the kiss only to give him another quick peck.

"We-well yeah… I think he likes you!" Jonah whispered, oblivious as ever to Cyrus' crushing. Buffy, Andi, and even TJ, let out a chuckle knowing what Cyrus wanted.

Cameron snorted. "Dude… his eyes are all over you. Your shirt came off, and he came. He wanted his tongue down your throat."

"Cy-guy, is that true!"

Cyrus bit his lip. A look of anxiety came over his petite face, lips drawn in and pupils dilated. There was something gnawing at his gut; his hands clenched it. His crush on Jonah was a part of him chained down. Even TJ wasn't a fan of it, but was supportive that Cyrus had feelings words were there in his throat, but his flight instincts kicked in and he span the bottle for Jonah. When it stopped he spoke first, cutting off anyone who called him out for cheating. It did land on him, but Cyrus shifted the bottle to Andi.

"Okay Jonah, you and your girlfriend. Go!"

Jonah frowned at his friend. He wanted to know if Cyrus liked him, kind of interested in trying out another kiss like that.

Regardless, he crossed the room to Andi. She offered him a sweet smile, then traced her fingers up along his defined chest. Bouncing over Jonah's abs, enjoying his body. They came together for a tender kiss, a sweetness humming around the couple. She played with his hair, running through the short waves then down his shaved sides. Eventually down to cup his chin, where Andi pulled Jonah away with a low whisper.

"Where were we… when Buffy came over?" She whispered.

Jonah blushed looking around. His anxiety threatened to come up, but the boy's hand glided up her slim waist. "I was… um, I was sucking on these."

They all gasped seeing Jonah cup her breast. Being the innocent, rule-abiding pair they were, nobody fully expected them to play around. But Jonah played with Andi's small breasts, teasing them with his thumbs. Jonah gave the small breasts the squeeze, enjoying the softness of her 28B breasts in both hands.

"Focus on me, Jonah, don't think about them…" Andi soothed, making sure she kept her boyfriend's anxiety under control. Knowing it would be on full alert after his make out session with Cameron and the reveal of Cyrus's desire to him.

"I'm fine…" He took a breath, before undoing her leather jacket. It smelled of her mother, which had him biting back a moan. Underneath, Andi didn't have time to throw on a shirt. Leaving her only in a tight black bra with such thin lace everyone could see her nipples already. "You're so hot…"

"All yours baby…" Andi purred.

Jonah expertly unclasped her bra and let it drop to the floor, while Andi removed her jacket. He was quick to cup her perky breasts and lean in to suckle on one, drawing a moan from her lips. Jonah's lips suckled lightly, toying with the nipple between his teeth; Tugging gently or flicking at it with his tongue. Using every skill he knew to make Andi moan out loud for all to hear. They drank in her moans, letting it fuel the sexual charge in the room.

Meanwhile, Cyrus was struggling with his thoughts as he watched Jonah Beck sucking on a girl's breasts, with said going being one of his oldest and closest friends. With the boys eyes drifting between Jonah's body and Andi's perky breasts. While he wanted to run and ignore the view of her breasts, the boy's attention was captured by them and Jonah's seemingly talented tongue worked on her nipples.

"God yes, Jonah! So good…" Andi's moan infected most of them. TJ and Cyrus not so much. David was already thinking of ways to get that girl alone, tied up and submitting to him.

Jonah sucked on one breasts and caressed the other in his palm, rolling the softness around with a moan. Enjoying her breasts like they were sweet marshmallows. He was nibbling them enough to mistake them for those. Jonah pulled a nipple back between his teeth, then let it go. Andi cried out in passion. She wanted to pull Jonah back, but suddenly a phone started to buzz. Time was up and it was her turn to spin.

Andi looked around the room. So many handsome boys; She liked the look of Marty for sure, didn't care for TJ still, but that Cameron boy was winning her eye like many others. But that David boy… his dark almost black eyes were alluring.

The bottle spun and she barely remembered spinning it as she stared at him. He was grinning widely all of a sudden. Andi looked down, then followed the bottle neck to him.

"Oh! I get the new boy… Dave?" She asked.

"David, baby. Jonah, do you mind me stripping your lady?" He asked a bit poshly. When Jonah shook his head, David took Andi by the hand and drew her in. She stumbled into the boy's arms with pink cheeks. David went in and kissed her nipple, at the same time tracing a hand down Andi's back. Lower and lower until meeting her skirt. "You're a very sexy girl, Andi,"

Andi shivered, not giving any resistance as David began working on her skirt. Letting it slip and reveal her panties.

David smirked at the black lace. He kneeled to remove them from her body, but then came right back up without touching her. "Now you strip my pants."

Obediently, Andi got down and worked on removing his belt. A fine expensive gold buckle that clicked out of place, before Andi gingerly pulled down his skinny jeans. Underneath were batman themed boxer briefs. She bit back a giggle and David almost gave her cheek a light slap. His hand stayed by his side.

"Don't laugh, girl. Strip."

Andi was taken aback and quickly got back to work taking off the rest of David's clothes. He kicked them off and stood there naked before the girl, who felt the need to have permission to stand in front of him. David's six and a quarter inch cock was very thick and hairy at the base. She could smell his powerful musk, that alluring masculine scent that drove Andi to lean in. Just when her lips were ready to take his dick, David took Andi by the hair.

"Off. I need to spin."

"Already?" Andi asked with a disappointed tone, looking at the time and realizing that had taken all the minutes.

Without a word, the dark-haired boy stepped away and span the bottle. It was a calculated light tap, spinning in a semi-circle back onto the girl he really wanted. "Ah, I see It's landed on Buffy. Just my luck, I get both beautiful girls."

"Sure, if you call that a spin." Buffy snorted but still came over toward David.

David smirked at Buffy, with his dick throbbing hard. Their bodies connected, both of them purring when David suddenly picked her up and laid Buffy down on the ping pong table. Everyone stepped back giving them some space. He removed her pants in a flash, pulling them off her toned legs and down over the girl's round black ass. She was beautiful. David rubbed Buffy's thighs, caressing the girl with a low growl. His hands glided down her legs and drew close to the girl's panties.

Buffy removed her shirt with a moan, turned on at David's light but dirty touch. His fingers hooked into her panties and peeled them aside to expose Buffy's bald teenage pussy; The pink folds were bright against her dark skin, and dripping with sweet juices.

Two fingers slowly pushed into the girl. Easing inside slowly down to the knuckle. She moaned tilting her head back letting the boy finger her deeply; David spread his fingers apart inside just to make her moan. He fingered her slowly, in and out to make her feel it. Every now and then David would even kiss her clit. But soon he started to move faster. His fingers were fucking into Buffy's tight little pussy, stretching it open as he pounded with the digits.

"Nggh, deeper!" Buffy moaned as the fingers worked her fast, more than she had expected.

"Well aren't you a slut," David purred as he hammered Buffy with his fingers. Keeping up the furious pace jamming them into her pussy. "Tight hole, I'd love to fuck it sometime," He kissed her clit again, this time slipping his tongue against it.

Buffy shuddered, barely holding off pulling David in further with her legs as her hands clenched tightly. The boy definitely knew what he was doing. She bit her finger, moaning into it as David moved faster. Buffy's pussy clenched on his fingers and she knew it was too much. With his tongue and digits working away, she screamed out and squirted onto David's face. Coating him in sweet, sticky juices that got on his tongue, over his face and into David's curls.

"Shiiiiit that was fast!" David smirked, continuing to finger fuck Buffy. She tasted extremely sweet. "Dirty bitch…"

David's fingers left, coated in pussy juice. He happily came over and forced both fingers into Jonah's open mouth. The singer moaned in surprise but was happy to lap up Buffy's juices.

Buffy didn't bother to get off the table, and very lazily span the bottle. It landed on a boy that went wide eyed as his jaw dropped, not really expecting the result.

"Do I have to?" Cyrus whined.

"That's where the bottle landed." Buffy grinned, pulling her friend in.

Cyrus squirmed against her body, their lips close enough to kiss. Cyrus' cock was raw against Buffy's pussy, feeling her wetness grinding against him the more he struggled to escape.

"I'll be nice, Cyrus… I think I'll finger you!"

She swiftly rolled them off the table with a dancer's grace, getting on her knees before taking her friend's dick between her lips. So warm, soft like a cloud with a slickness from Buffy's lip gloss. Moving down Cyrus' cock, Buffy took him on a trip along her tongue. Being sure to pleasure every inch of his member, a lustful distraction as her hand moved up to remove his pants. Easing them off the Jewish boy to expose that tiny ass to their friends. Buffy smirked around his dick, feeling Cyrus grab her head and force her down the length of it.

"Ngh! Your mouth is so hot on my cock!" He couldn't hold back, tugging at her curly black hair. Fucking Buffy's face when suddenly there was a prodding at his backstage. Cyrus looked back with a gasp, but Buffy was already pushing her finger inside him. "Buffy! Fuuuuck…"

Buffy began humming on his cock as she fingered deeply, moving in and out of Cyrus' ring. Despite the awkwardness for Cyrus, the boy could feel his cock starting to harden again inside her mouth. He pushed his cock deeper in as Buffy continued to finger his ass.

Cyrus pushed Buffy deep down on his dick, making his balls slap her chin. "Buffy! Faster! Oh fuck please don't stop sucking me!"

"Aaaaaaaand time!" TJ announced as the phone buzzed. He looked none too impressed that a girl was on his Cyrus. "Make sure you clean that."

Pulling off with a wet, slutty pop, Buffy left Cyrus' cock unfinished. He took a moment to adjust back to reality and stumble to the table. With his hard cock still on the way, he spun the bottle and got a result that made his cock throb more, blushing slightly as he was face to face with him.

Jonah flashed a smile. "So… what do you want to do with me, Cy-Guy?"

"I…" Cyrus' voice betrayed him, "Want to suck your dick!"

TJ twitched hard, and knocked the bottle away fiercely. Attention turned to him as he stormed up to Jonah with a firm look behind his dark eyes. However, while the boys were ready to stop him from hurting Jonah, TJ grabbed him and roughly kissed the pop singer. Forcing his tongue passed Jonah's slim pink lips. He took Jonah's belt and pulled it through before throwing it aside and roughly tugging off his jeans. Jonah left in his boxers, blushing red when the kiss broke.

"Cyrus wants it. Cyrus gets it. Fuck this stupid game…" TJ smirked.

Jonah blushed. "I-I wasn't going to stop him from doing it…"

"I know. But now I get to be here eating my boy's sexy ass. Might let you touch it." TJ smacked Cyrus' ass firmly. The pale cheek stung red. The boy let out a moan as he pushed his ass toward his boyfriend, making the other wonder what they were like alone. But he quickly recovered and went toward his former crush, kneeling down in front of him.

Jonah gulped as his cock was outlined by the boxers twitch inside and with a quivering voice he whispered, "Go for it…"

Cyrus' finger traced down Jonah's dick with a moan, making it twitch. "I've wanted this for ages…"

"A-all yours!"


End file.
